50 Little Demons Ahem I Mean States
by ForTheGloryOfSparta
Summary: When America isn't feeling well because of the economy, he sends his little states to go for him! Brilliant! Needless to say, all hell breaks loose. Rated T for the teenage mouths of states. First fic, don't kill me...


All of the nations were present at the world meeting. Well, all but one, and no one could not notice America wasn't there. "Where the bloody hell is he!" England said in an exasperated tone.

"I think ve should just start vithout him," Germany said in response. "Ve are Vasting time! I don't vant to vait here any longer then I have to."

"Okay mon ami, but without Amerique, who starts?" Just as France asked, the meeting hall was silenced by the deafeningly loud sound of a horn. Suddenly, there was a big crashing sound and the room was filled with dust. Everyone was still silent, too shocked to speak. Then a yell could be heard throughout the hall. "Massachusetts, you are never, _ever_, driving again."

"Awwww, come on Washington State, I thought I was perfectly fine," came a voice with a very heavy Boston accent. "Plus, you are no better, your citizens are just as bad as mine."

"No way in hell anyone is as bad as you! Besides, all of Washington State's citizens are too old to dive as fast as you did."

"Oh, you are one to talk, Florida! You should be called the Retirement state, not the... Well, whatever you are." The first voice spoke again.

"Guys," came a very soft voice, "Can we just get off the bus, I don't feel so well after the ride here." the voice was ignored.

Then a gun shot rang out. There was a collective yell of, "Texas!"

"Come on y'all, I want to get of this damn bus. Move!" This voice was a thick southern drawl. There was a grumble of agreement and the other countries in the room, still shocked into silence, watched as several bodies disembarked the yellow school bus that had just crashed through the wall.

A little girl mumbled as she got off, "That is what I said, no one even noticed."

"Woah! North, when did you get here!"

""I have been here the whole time South Dakota," the girl sighed to her apparent twin. This was enough to bring the nations in the room out of there trance, because the scene was so familiar from America and what's-his-face.

England was the first to speak, "What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" he asked in disbelief.

A young boy who appeared to be one of the smallest of all of the early teens standing there answered, "Well, dad's economy is in such a shit state right now that he has a really bad cold and couldn't come. So he sent us. Of course if his economy is bad, ours is just as bad, but that doesn't seem to effect us states the same way." he paused and added as an after thought, "Tea bastard."

"Oh, Delaware, don't be so mean. Be more carefree!" a girl who appeared to be about fifteen said airily. She was wearing little more then a bikini.

"California! Put some clothes on!" Delaware yelled, completely ignoring her statement.

"Wait, Delaware?" England asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yup, tax bastard. Proud first state of all of us!"

"Oh, Lovino, he reminds me of you!" Spain said affectionately.

One of the first voices heard on the bus spoke again. Apparently Florida. "Wait, Spain?" He stopped fighting with Washington State for a few moments to look around. His eyes landed on Spain and his face immediately took the form of a dark scowl. He marched over to Spain and punched him once in the stomach, hard. "You. Fucking. Bastard!" He said, punctuating each word with another punch. "How could you just give me over to a dumb-ass like America!"

His rant was interrupted by a girl who looked to be about sixteen, "I'm gonna tell dad you said that!"

Florida looked over his shoulder a moment (Spain monopolizing on this moment by catching his breath) at the girl, "Oh, fuck off Vermont," he paused another moment, "but Please don't."

"What is in it for me? If I don't tell, what do I get?"

"Vermont, can we go over this later? I am a little busy."

"Okay! I should go stop Delaware from beating the living hell out of the tea bastard... Or maybe I will help... I don't really know yet..." she shrugged and skipped away cheerfully. Florida stared after her for a second, then turned back to Spain "Why didn't you fight harder for me! Where the fuck was that damn conquistador Spain with the kick-ass battle axe..." and so on and so forth.

Meanwhile, Romano was to busy laughing his ass off at the sight of Spain getting his ass kicked by a little thirteen year old (or looks like thirteen) to do anything useful and/or helpful. Also, Mexico was being attacked in a similar fashion by Texas. But everything stopped as Germany screamed, "EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Funny how that seems to work every time.

He sighed, "Okay, first thing is first. Why are you all here? Why didn't just a few of you come."

"Well, you see, if dad only sent a few of us, it would probably be the big business states. New York, Chicago-"

"My name isn't Chicago!" a boy about fifteen yelled suddenly. "Chicago is this," he waved is left arm, "I am Illinois."

"Fine, New York, Illinoi_s_, etcetera." She continued, putting emphasis on the 's'

"You really can be a bitch sometimes Nevada..." Illinois stated blatantly.

Nevada continued, ignoring her brother. "Well, those would be only a small portion of the U. S. Being represented, and the rest of us wouldn't be represented in the slightest."

Germany sighed, "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"I have a question." Latvia cocked his head, looking over all of the states. "How does Alfred have so many freaking kids?"

"The Majority of us were adopted," Delaware said. This statement induced many of the states glaring at some of the other countries. The thirteen colonies at England, Florida at Spain, Texas at Mexico, and there were a few more. "Yup, you damn colonizers are the reason that dad has so many kids. So don't you complain about there being so many of us, god damn it!"

This began a large fight involving all of the states versus Spain, The Netherlands, Mexico, and England. Germany, seeing this was not going to go well, called America. A short conversation later and fifty cell phones went off at once.

"Oh, hey dad!" fifty voices said in unison. A pause, and then "But Dad!" another pause, "Fine, but tell Massachusetts he isn't allowed to drive. No, none of us died on the way here. I think you would know. Okay, bye dad!" the states hung up their cell phones.

"Well, way to go guys. No McDonalds for a week. I can't believe he did that!" A boy about seventeen said.

"Mississippi, you are just as much at fault as the rest of us. Dad grounded us for fighting, and you just love fighting don't you."

"What is that supposed to mean, Oklahoma?" he sneered

"Oh, nothing..."

Several nations around the room began to get up and leave, knowing this conference was going nowhere. Germany cleared his throat, "Tell your... Dad... To call me when his is feeling better. We can reschedule this meeting. Mien gott, it is weird to call America that." and he left.

The conference room was now void of countries and The state known as Alaska chose this moment to ask the deadliest question possible, "Hey, guys, if Massie here can't drive, who will?"

Pandemonium broke loose.


End file.
